


Negotiating Skills

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, Public Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schicksal hängt vom Verhandlungsgeschick ab oder ihrer Laune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiating Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Prelude für BtVS Canon, spezieller BtVS 3x09 The Wish, BtVS 7x05 Selfless und 2x09 The Dark Age. Der Ripper und die Rachedämonin? Eine weitere Geschichte, die für den CAM beendet werden wollte und als Improvechallenge von Jules begann. Nachdem die erste Seite ungefähr drei Jahre Staub auf meiner Festplatte angesetzt hat, war es erfrischend sie innerhalb von einer Nacht zu beenden. Ihr erwartet für die beiden im Jahr 1975 kein Happy End, richtig? Es folgt ebenso wenig eine echte Katastrophe und dass Giles Oxford abgebrochen hat, um nach London zu gehen ist Canon. Hier ist eine mögliche Erklärung dazu.

**_Did you never know, long ago, how much you loved me—_ **

Arroganz war die Schwäche der Jugend und Anyanka weiß nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlt jung zu sein, aber sie kennt Überheblichkeit. Nicht menschliche. Die Männer, die ihr begegnen, waren nicht dazu in der Lage auf sie herabzusehen und die Frauen waren sowieso am Boden.

Die Menge in diesem Pub dagegen war augenblicklich fern von jeden Problemen.

Die menschliche Elite.

Die nächste Generation von Anzugträgern und Weltveränderern, die nichts bewirkten, noch in Jeans und Shirts und kollektiven Taumel. Vier Jahre weiter und sie würden sich gegenseitig die Augen für die besten Karrierelaufbahnen auskratzen oder Seilschaften knüpfen, die einem Galgen gleich kamen.

Sie hatte das schon in tausend verschiedenen Jahrgängen gesehen. Wortwörtlich.

Gelangweilt von dem pompösen Balzgehabe, nicht sicher, wozu der ganze Aufwand nötig sein sollte, wenn es nur darum ging Nachkommen zu schaffen, die sich aufs Neue paaren und die Spezies fortsetzen konnten. Sicher mit den genetisch vollkommensten Gegenpart, trotzdem. Statt einfach unkompliziert den Sexpart hinter sich zu bringen wurde dieser ewige Kreislauf von Liebe, Macht und Zurückweisung in Gang gehalten, der sie beschäftigt hielt.

Sie sollte ihnen dankbar sein, aber sie hat Paralleldimensionen gesehen, die besser waren, als diese hier. Ohne Hass. Ohne Liebe. Ohne Schmerz. Ohne Schrimps. Aber etwas fehlte immer und sie denkt, dass das ihr Preis für über ein Millennium an Rache ist. Oder einen Moment der Schwäche, die vernommen worden ist und sich in Stärke verwandelte. Sie in einen Dämon verwandelte. Dass sie nie einen Blick in den Himmel werfen kann und dafür abertausende in die Hölle.

Es ist nicht der höchste Preis in dieser Dimension und Anyanka weiß auch das.

Vielleicht einer der Gründe, weshalb sie hier ist und wartet.

An der Bar sitzt und darauf hofft, dass ihr Schicksal sie nicht versetzt.

Ihr Amulett schimmerte grün im Wandspiegel hinter der Theke, warnendes Leuchten. Sie würde Loki nicht verzeihen, sollte er ihr übel mitspielen und es ist einige Jahrhunderte her, seit für sie etwas persönlich war. Sie war nicht zum Arbeiten hier, sondern um einen Gefallen einzufordern, der zu lange zurückliegt, um sich noch an die äußeren Umstände zu erinnern, die dazu führten. Aber Anyanka ist niemand, die Schulden verfallen lässt und so hat sie zwar keine Verwendung für den Dienst, aber auch kein Bedürfnis ihn ungenutzt zu lassen, wenn die Frist dabei ist zu verstreichen.

Es war letztlich Neugier, die sie hergetrieben hatte und eine morbide Faszination. Beides tödlich genug, dass nicht nur Katzen ihnen zum Opfer fielen, sondern Götter. Eine manifestierte Launenhaftigkeit, der sie selten erlag. Zu sicher in ihrem Gewerbe und zu eingefahren, um sich darum zu scheren, was ihre Kundinnen im tiefsten Innern antrieb, solange sie deren Wünsche auf kreative Weise erfüllen konnte.

Die Rachedämonin war dem Halbgott-Schwindler nicht so unähnlich, wie es den Anschein hatte und ihre Vorsicht war begründet. Sie waren keine Wohltäter und Liebe auf den ersten Blick für eine Nacht, ohne Konsequenzen für ihren Charakter klang offenkundig genug, um keine Hintertür aufzustoßen. Klar definiert. Keine Folgen, nur eine Nacht. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren und eine Erfahrung zu gewinnen. Ihre Finger pulten ungeduldig an der Bierflasche herum.

Ihr Blick abwartend auf dem Übermaß an bald vergeudetem Potential.

Sie sucht keinen Prinzen, sondern einen hochkarätigen Rebellen, der sich abheben würde. Echte Gefühle und die unschuldige Magie der Möglichkeiten eines Lebens. Einer sterblichen Liebe. Erwartungen warm im Bauch zusammen mit den einkassierten Drinks der letzten halben Stunde und ihre Hand strich abwesend über den kurzen Saum des karierten Minis. Zu kurz für Schulmädchen und die Bluse offen genug, um der Fantasie wenig Spielraum zu lassen. Sexy Äußerlichkeiten und sie hat nicht vergessen, was Männer ticken lässt.

Wie könnte sie je - in ihrem Gewerbe?

Ihr Spiegelbild lächelt kalt zurück und der ausgefranste Pony lenkt von dem Alter in ihren Augen ab. Effektiv, so wie der schwere Eyeliner. Der Pferdeschwanz tat das übrige, um das falsche Bild von Jugend zu vervollständigen, während die Lautsprecher Supertramps ‚Crime of the Century’ ausspucken und ihr Lächeln tiefer wird.

Es könnte ihre Hymne sein.

Ihr Blick wird zur Tür gelenkt, von Magie in der Aura gefangen. Die letzten Schimmer bevor Illusionen sich unwiderruflich setzen und sie hat ihren Partner für diese Nacht gefunden.

Nein, ganz sicher kein Prinz und ihr Lächeln wird breiter.

**_That your love would never lessen and never go?_ **

Der Pub war brechend voll, als ob es die letzte Gelegenheit vor dem Ende der Welt wäre, um noch einmal Bier zu trinken. Wenn er keine wichtige Mitteilung zur Lage der Nation verpasst hatte, dann war es das nicht und seine Laune sank unter den Nullpunkt.

Welches Arschloch hatte sich diesen Treffpunkt ausgesucht? Gottverdammt.

Als er sich schließlich an die Theke durchgedrängt hatte, bestellte er gleich zwei Bier und einen Kurzen. Seine Kumpels sollten in Kürze eintreffen, bevor sie in den Club weiterziehen wollten. Irgendeine Punk Band die gegen das Establishment wetterte und seinem Vater wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt verpassen würde, wenn er je Wind davon bekommen würde, in welcher Szene sein Sohn sich tatsächlich rum trieb. Er meinte nicht die aufkeimende Punk-Bewegung, sondern den nächsten Jahrgang an Wächtern, die experimentierfreudig genug waren, um jede Umsicht in den Wind zu schlagen, zumindest unter seinem zugegebenermaßen schlechten Einfluss.

Der Gedanke an Giles Senior bedeutete das Ende des Kurzen.

Das letzte Treffen der Generation heute war nicht gerade positiv verlaufen. Sein Dad hatte ihm gedroht, ihn nach Cambridge zu versetzen, in Reichweite des Rates und unter seinen direkten Einfluss. Es war nicht so, als ob er aus Prinzip rebellierte, aber nach Jahren auf Privatschulen und in Schuluniformen war es Zeit für einen anderen Look und seine Zensuren waren gut genug, um ihn mit seinem eigenen Ding durchkommen zu lassen.

Er bevorzugte hier den Spitznamen Ripper aus mehr als einem Grund und keiner hing mit seiner Abhandlung über Jack the Ripper zusammen. Die Hippies waren Vorreiter, um langes Haar und zerfetzte Jeans in Hörsälen gesellschaftsfähig zu machen. Dass die Löcher in seinen von Straßenkämpfen stammten, war nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen und er wusste, wann er den Mund zu halten hatte. Bis zu diesem Gespräch. Familientradition nicht hochzuhalten war ein weiterer Streitpunkt gewesen. Er praktizierte Magie, nur nicht die Form, die seinem Vater vorschwebte und yeah, Ethan war noch ein unschönes Argument gewesen.

Verdammter Vollidiot, so high, dass es selbst einem Blinden aufgefallen wäre.

Und sein Vater war nicht blind, sondern stolz ein Wächter zu sein, selbst wenn die neuste Jägerin in Amerika stationiert war und nicht unter seinem Schutz. Nicki oder so, New York, alleinerziehende Mutter und laut Rat eine echte Herausforderung, was die Regeln betraf. Sie hatte schon zwei Watcher als Babysitter verheizt und arbeitete sich gerade an Nummer Drei warm, was in ihrem Fall offensichtlich wörtlich zu nehmen war.

Ein Schluck kaltes Bier und der Gedanke, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, diesen speziellen Slayer kennen zulernen. Im Gegensatz zu der professionellen Seite seines Dads und dessen Interesse an seiner Laufbahn, die wenn es nach ihm ging, genau in seinen Fußstampfen verlaufen sollte. Es reichte offenbar nicht Geschichte und das Okkulte zu studieren, nein, er sollte auch noch dreihundert verschiedene Regeln auswendig lernen, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er tatsächlich einmal eine Jägerin zu überwachen hatte und wo lag der Sinn des Ganzen? Und wo sein Leben? Und dann Ethan. Jesus Christ. Wie dumm konnte man sein, wenn man in Oxford zugelassen war? Ernsthaft.

So leichtsinnig dabei ihre großen Plänen zu durchkreuzen.

War er nur von Mitläufern umgeben, wie sein Dad behauptete?

„Feuer?“ Die Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich vor, virtuose Aussicht auf ein Dekollete, dass die stickige Luft noch ein paar Grad heißer werden ließ und kurzweilige Ablenkung von seinen düsteren Gedanken bot.

„Sicher.” Nach einem Moment hatte er sein Feuerzeug gefunden, zusammen mit den üblichen Sprüchen, „Alleine hier?“

Einladendes Lächeln, „Ja, bereit das zu ändern?“

Ihr Outfit musternd, sie könnte am Türsteher vorbeikommen, „Dir Gesellschaft leisten? Gerne. Hast du etwas gegen einen Ortswechsel?“ Seine Hände umfassten die typische Studentenkneipe, „Das hier ist ein wenig zu konservativ für meinen Geschmack.“

Sein Lächeln war eindeutig in den weiteren Absichten und er rechnete nicht damit, dass sie sich auf die aufdringliche Tour einließ, aber sie überraschte ihn mit einem Nicken und koketten, „Mein Gedanke, Junge.“

Damit ließ sie den Barhocker hinter sich und lief vor ihm durch die Menge, ein Bier leerend und das andere mitnehmend, folgte er ihr. Ethan hatte es verdient, dass er versetzt wurde und wahrscheinlich Glück, denn die Chance, dass er die zweifelhafte Gesellschaft des echten Rippers genießen würde nach all dem Ärger, denn er angestiftet hatte, war nicht zu unterschätzen. Ablenkung war ein schicksalhafter Blick über perfekt geformte Schulter und der kecke Schwung ihres Zopfes.

Keine Prinzessin, sondern Erfüllung für eine Nacht. Warum nicht?

Sein Lächeln wird breiter.

**_You were young then, proud and fresh-hearted,_**

Der Arm um ihre Taille ist bestimmt, der kleine Park dunkel genug und ihr Lachen über seinen Namen entzückt. Loki hatte sich ins Zeug gelegt für sie und Anyanka ließ die Laune über sich hinwegspülen. Sein verwegenes Grinsen war unter ihrem unbekümmerten Vortasten schnell weg geschmolzen und die Parkbank sah einladender aus, als sie sich erwiesen hat.

Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, sondern nur für einen Stellungswechsel.

Anyanka war kreativ und das nicht nur in ihrer Berufung und seine Küsse waren heißer englischer Nebel auf ihrer Haut, so undurchsichtig, dass sie sich transparent unter seinen Finger fühlte. Durchlässig für menschliche Emotionen. Der Dämon in ihr für eine Nacht auf der Auswechselbank, bereit die Stimmung anzuerkennen und nur zu gerne bereit der Frau den Vortritt zu lassen.

Er ihre Lippen aus dem Gefängnis ihrer Zähne befreite und seine Zunge Eintritt forderte.

Ihr Stöhnen als er die Unterwäsche aus dem Weg räumte, offen. Ein _Schneller_ und ein _Komm schon_ , das in dem kleiner werdenden Raum zwischen ihnen hallte und ihr perlendes Lachen, bei seiner atemlosen Frage, ob sie die Pille nimmt.

_Ja_ , yeah, _jetzt_.

Ausgefülltsein bis in die letzten Winkel. Bewegungen, die Anmut mit zunehmender Gier einbüssten. Bevor er ihren Höllenritt mit dem Daumen einbremste und sie einfach auf ihm berstet. Kein Paradies, aber einen Augenblick fließenden Nichts.

Ohne Gedanken. Ohne Hunger.

Seine Umarmung sommerlich in der Herbstnacht.

Einen Moment auskostend, bevor sie aufstand. Ihre Kleidung richtete und dann lachend seine Hand schnappte. „Sex Pistols, huh? Ich kann es nicht abwarten.“

Er zog sie an die Parkbank, die Bluse hochschiebend, „Wir könnten auch zu mir gehen?“

Seine Zunge ein Kreis aus Hitze, um ihren Bauchnabel und seine Finger ihre Seite zeichnend, Konturen aufspürend, die sie nicht haben sollte. Weiche Stimme und ihre Finger, die seinen Kopf in den Nacken bogen, „Nicht das, was du mir versprochen hast, Ripper.“

„Impliziert mein Name, dass ich Gentleman bin?“

„Für heute Nacht. Schließlich bin ich keine Furie.“

Die Augen verengten sich für eine Sekunde, bevor er einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Haut stahl und sich dann langsam aufrichtete. Die trockenen Blätter unter ihren Boots ein konstantes Rascheln, der erste Orgasmus ein warmer Schimmer in ihren Venen, Magie nicht unähnlich und sein Arm leichtes Gewicht auf ihren Schultern.

Ihr Lächeln frei und jung.

**_You were too young to know._ **

Der Türsteher war wie erwartet kein Problem, die ehemalige Lagerhalle spärlich beleuchtet. Dunkle Gestalten und schlechtes Soundsystem. Er war nicht mehr wirklich an der Musik interessiert, sondern ihren Bewegungen. Der Weise, wie sie einen tanzbaren Rhythmus in all der Wut und dem Geschrei finden konnte. Unberührt von der Anarchie um sie herum, weiße Bluse, die Dunkelheit umschloss und ihre Arme auf seiner Hüfte.

Fasziniert. Er war fasziniert davon sie zu beobachten und vielleicht hatte sein Dad recht damit, dass es seine Bestimmung war, Watcher zu sein. Denn seine Augen können sich nicht von ihren Kurven lösen und der Wildheit in ihrer Miene. Der Art, wie ihr Schweiß den Stoff durchscheinend machte. Der Sorglosigkeit mit dem sie sich dem Takt ergibt und dann stößt ihr Becken wieder gegen seines und ihre Augen gehen mit einem fast komischen Effekt auf.

Er würde lachen, wenn er nicht so hart wäre, dass kein Blut in seinem Kopf mehr sein kann. Er würde sprechen, wenn er Worte formen könnte und die Lautstärke ist passende Entschuldigung für seine Sprachlosigkeit, als er sie langsam gegen die Wand schiebt.

Ihre ungeschminkten Lippen einfängt und seinen Atem von ihr zurück stiehlt.

Denn er kann nicht denken und nicht warten und die Dunkelheit ist nicht dunkel genug, aber es schert ihn keinen Deut, als seine Finger sich um ihren Po schließen und er sie anhebt. Ihre nackten Beine sich um seine Hüften schließen und er kann das Wimmern nicht halten, das sie in ihm löst.

Sie murmelt etwas. Ungehört, zu laut und er zu weit weg.

Sucht ihre Ohrmuschel, „Kann ich? Ja? Gott, bitte.“

Ihr Nicken gegen seinen Hals und dann Finger gegen seinen Reißverschluss. Sie hält ihn für eine Sekunde sicher, schweißbedeckte Hitze bevor sie ihn zu einer anderen führt. Von ihr eingeschlossen wird und er findet keinen Rhythmus in dem Chaos. Keinen Takt, der halb so elegant wie ihrer ist. Aber es ist egal, denn sie fällt mit ihm und er ist in ihr und ihre Finger sind in seinem Haar und ihr Mund offen, einladend und weich.

Vielleicht sind Drogen doch nicht überbewertet, denn das hier? Ist fast zuviel für seine nüchternen Sinne, schneidet durch seine Seele und er kommt mit einem Feuerwerk hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, als ihre Muskeln sich auf einmal verkrampfen.

Sein gesamtes Wesen von ihrem unnachgiebigen Griff gehalten wird.

Bevor ihre Beine kraftlos auf den Boden kommen und er gegen sie gelehnt dasteht.

Versucht die Fassung zu finden, die ihm abhanden gekommen ist. Ihr Mund atmet gegen seine Kehle und seine Finger schließen sich um ihren delikaten Nacken. Die Haare kitzeln gegen seine empfindliche Nase. Vielleicht ist sogar seine Magie überbewertet und das Chaos, das Ethan anbetet.

Er wiederholt sich, etwas das er selten tut, „Kommst du mit zu mir?“

Ein zögerndes Nicken und er packt ihre Hand, lenkt sie durch die schmierigen Blicke und grölenden Beifall, der hier hinten wenig mit der Band zu tun hat, sondern mehr mit ihrer Show.

Verflucht das helle Zwielicht, als er durch die Menge geht.

Sein Lächeln signalisiert, dass keiner sich mit ihm anlegen sollte und auch wenn niemand hier seinen Namen kennt, die Botschaft kommt an. Es hageln keine zweifelhaften Komplimente auf das Mädchen hinter ihm ein und die Macht ist berauschend, wird nur von ihrem frischen Duft überlagert.

**_Fate is a wind, and red leaves fly before it_ **

Die Morgensonne zeichnet ein glutrotes Viereck auf sein Bett, färbt alles hinter ihren Lidern in Blut und Leben. Weckt sie in seiner warmen Umarmung, nackter Mann gegen ihren Rücken gepresst und sie wartet auf den Widerwillen. Auf ihren Instinkt, der mit Ende der Nacht wieder einkicken sollte und wird stattdessen von Lust begrüßt.

Weckt ihn mit einem Kuss, der Tote aufrütteln könnte.

Es schon getan hat und sie verliert sich für den Morgen in seinem Bett. Dann den Nachmittag. In seinem Körper, den Fingerspitzen auf ihrer nackten Haut. Den verschiedenen Goldnuancen, die der englische Herbsttag zeichnet. Der Art wie seine Stimme bricht, als er sie kommen lässt. Bevor er wieder tiefer stößt und sie erschüttert mit Gefühl.

Mit der unbedarften Frage nach ihrem Namen und sie erstarrt für eine Sekunde, bevor sie sich dafür entscheidet. Ihn zu verschweigen. Ihn gehen zu lassen, weil er nichts nimmt, nur gibt und sie keinen Grund für Rache hat. Keinen liefern sollte.

Anyanka geht mit der Sonne unter. Lässt einen schlafenden Ripper zurück.

Findet einen amüsierten Loki vor der Haustür, „Warum hast du meinen Prinz ausgeschlagen, Anyanka, und nicht seine Drinks? War er dir nicht dreckig genug?“

Und vielleicht ist sie blass geworden im Licht der Straßenlaterne.

Keine Menschenseele würde je davon erfahren.

_**Far apart, far away in the gusty time of year—**_

Er erwacht alleine in den Laken, die nach Sex riechen und ihr.

Er weiß, dass er sie nicht wieder sehen wird. Nicht hier in Oxford oder Morgen oder in einem Jahr. Es ist so eine Tatsache, die keinen Beweis benötigt. Keine Magie. Keinen Zettel mit einer durchscheinenden Lüge.

Sein Blick geht auf den Wecker und die Uhrzeit sagt ihm, dass er sie keine vollen vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte, selbst wenn es sich nach Jahren anfühlt. Er denkt, dass er etwas verloren hat.

Etwas Wichtiges und er beginnt zu packen. Leidenschaftslos und penibel.

Hinterlässt Ethan eine Nachricht in dessen WG, dass er ihn in London findet, falls er Ärger haben will und er weiß, dass das Chaos ihm folgen wird. Weil Ethan, die Art Freund ist, die einen am Boden sehen will und dann herausfinden, ob es noch tiefer geht. Gemeinsam.

Der Schmerz in seiner Kehle ist unangemeldet und der Blick geht wieder zum Wecker.

Es war kein ganzer Tag und er fühlt sich nicht mehr wie einundzwanzig und er kann nicht sagen warum.

Denn sie war keine Hexe und keine Droge und vielleicht braucht er einfach einen Rausch.

Den Sinnesrausch, der ihn tiefer als sie trifft und er ahnt, dass er ihn nicht finden wird.

_**Seldom we meet now, but when I hear you speaking,**_

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn vergessen.“

„Erledigt.“ Halfrek trägt das Mitgefühl gut dosiert und Anyanka überlegt, weshalb.

Die Leere in ihrem Kopf ist ein erfüllter Wunsch, „Wen wollte ich vergessen und nicht vernichten?“

Hallie schüttelt gutgelaunt den Kopf, „Du Arbeitstier, lass es gut sein. Die Welt wurde nicht aus Rache erschaffen und wird nicht mit einer ersparten enden.“

„Nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion.“ Die Watte füllt Erinnerungslücken und ihr Instinkt schreit nicht danach, herauszufinden, welche harsche Wahrheit die Fragmente abschmeicheln sollen, die sich ihr entziehen. Ihr Gegenüber hat wieder unvollständige Arbeit geleistet, nicht dass sie etwas gegen das ruhige Gefühl in ihr hätte, aber das ist Prinzip, „Wirst du es nie müde, dich als Gerechtigkeitsengel aufzuführen, wenn wir Dämonen sind?“

„Anscheinend nicht nur ich, selbst du hast eine Schwäche, mein Darling.“

_**I know your secret, my dear, my dear.**_

Anya wechselt ihre Haarfarben wie andere Leute ihre Kleider. Sie ist jeder Typ Frau und keiner. Als sie mit ihrer schwarzgefärbten Mähne Xander für einen weiteren Sex-Marathon abholt, trifft ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Messer zwischen die Augen.

„Anya?“

„Ja, Giles?“

Er würde sie fragen, ob sie sich an ihn erinnert, einen schlaksigen Jungspund in Oxford mit zu langen Haaren und noch schlechteren Manieren. An die Parkband und das ungewürdigte Sex Pistol Konzert, weil er zu beschäftigt damit war, ihr an die Wäsche zu gehen.

Die Nacht in seiner Studentenbude und sie ungewollt alles kontaminierte, was er unter Kontrolle behalten wollte. Jeden Wunsch offen legte und erfüllte und er im Anschluss über zwei Jahre nach etwas wie ihr suchte. Bis er mit dem Blut eines Freundes an den Händen aus dem Schwindel erwachte. Auf eine Art gebrochen zurück zu seinem Vater torkelte, die jugendliche Arroganz im Vergleich zu seinen Sünden verblassen ließ.

Schicksal nie wieder in Frage stellen ließ, nicht auf der großen Skala oder persönlichen.

Er will sie fragen, welche damalige Ex der Ripper mit einer harschen Abfuhr angepisst hatte, um all das zu verdienen. Aber die Art wie sie zu ihm aufsieht, kindliche Naivität und universales Wissen enthebt sie einer Antwort. Die rein menschliche Neugier in ihren Augen, ohne Erkennen. Er war einer von vielen und sie gnädig in ihrem Rahmen.

Er schluckt, trocken, „Ich mag diesen Look. Er steht dir ausgezeichnet.“

Anya streicht sich ungläubig durchs Haar, bevor sie einen Wortschwall über Stereotypen, Gehaltsanpassung und Kapitalismus ansetzt, die sein Schwindelgefühl verstärkt. Das verblasste Tattoo an der Innenseite seines Armes brennt und er erinnert sich jetzt mit messerscharfer Klarheit, an das was er verloren hat.

Das er selbst im Nebel von London, Orgien und dämonischen Schlafwandlern nicht finden konnte und er schmeckt die Themse gallig im Mund als Xander ihr Mundwerk mit einem Kuss einfängt, der noch nie Eifersucht in Giles ausgelöst hatte.

Noch nie, mit dieser Ausnahme.


End file.
